gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! is a fighting game; is a non-canon spin-off of the ''FEAST ''series by In-Verse. Unlike ''Music Road, this will focuse in the action settings in a 2.5D plane Fighting game. It was released as a joint with the First game of the series, and Music Road. In September 1 in Arcades. a Console port based on the ''OVERLOAD EX'' version is on the works, with new characters, balance changes and new stages. It is confirmed that the Playstation related version will have Cross Play, and the Nintendo versions will have a Wii U and Nintendo 3DS connection. It will be released for: Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (New3DS also is compatible), Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Gameplay It plays in 2D with control like the Blazblue and Guilty Gear series, Jojo All Star Battle, Persona 4 Arena, and has a 5-level bar who can use to make a "Fantastic Combo" or "Ultimate Finale" who (equivalent to the instant kills in Guilty Gear and Persona 4 Arena, and Astral heats in Blazblue), in the final round needs to be excecuted when the opponent is at least with the 30% and had the (3 minimum, 5 maximum). The announcer will said: "Time To Rock out! Act 1, Let's dance!" and when K.Oed or ends a match: "Round Over!" or when Time's out it sounds the 12 chimes and says "Limit Surpassed!" It has two styles: Mecha Style and Solo Style, the Mecha Style is more resistent and unable to the opponent puttting a "Divine Finale" in it, however, other mecha can do it. ''OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. There's a special addition for the Console Versions: Light and Dark modes. This only affects the outright human characters, there are exceptions. (Such as FEAST Comet, Diva, Lakia, Ophelia, Deus Ex Machina, Letizia Fen Ling, Mondo, Reed, Ballerina, Julius Caesar, and like those, and Some humans doesn't due to being or already amoral or having a super form: Valkyrie Sienna, Neo Reed, Ron Sampson, Shade Prism, Luke White, Anita Falcon and Reflect, etc.) The Light brings good while the dark brings evil. Plot ''The following Details only appear in the Console Version, thus, is not relative to the Arcade versions however. While the story follows the two mainstay canon games, it also had a original storyline. A woman named Maxima Firestone, a scientist who works for a mysterious organization, sents thousands of enemies to the heroes, and since this could affect the order of the time. Mondo will come to the many events to overseer them. However, also when sending the enemies, Maxima ensures that she has sent a virus. A virus that affect those with good intentions, and Snow the ballerina, took some of them and turned it into a curation thing or antidote and affects some the villains as well. There also a list of Sagas as well, programmed in a Dragon Ball XenoVerse style in the Console Version: *''Feast of the Black Strings'' *#''Initiation Arc.'' *#''Horsemen Arc.'' *#''Reborn Arc.'' *#''Sienna Arc.'' *#''Blaze Platinum Arc.'' *#''Sheena Marvelous Arc.'' *#''Ace Saturn Arc.'' *#''FEAST Arc.'' *#''First End Arc.'' *#''It's Rockin' time Arc.'' *#''Ragnarök's Revolution Arc.'' *''Black Strings Carnival Last Song'' *#''The Returning Rocker Arc.'' *#''Assassin in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''The Maiden without memory Arc.'' *#''The Mighty Wrestler Arc.'' *#''Warrior of Temperance Arc.'' *#''Soldier of Solitude Arc.'' *#''The Fake Hero Arc.'' *#''The Shady President Arc.'' *#''Diva Arc.'' *#''Tusk Arc.'' *#''Legend of Arcana Arc.'' *''Short Stories (If you have all the unlockable characters)'' *#''Music Road Arc.'' *#''Jazz in Wonderland Arc.'' *#''Mildred's First Adventure Arc.'' *#''Falcon the Destroyer Arc.'' *#''Back'n time Arc.'' *#''Cipher Arc.'' *''Original Arc.'' *#''The Midnight Knight'' *#''Feast of Destruction'' *#''Adel'' *#''Ballerina Time'' *#''Myth Arc.'' *#''Final Encounter Arc.'' Characters : See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters ''Arcade Version'' Total: 21 *'Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour***' *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum***' *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn' *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous/Grizelda Grayson' *'Nathan "Jonathan" Travers/Sparky Diamond' *'Rose Belladonna/Lita Dollz' *'Ameth/Elizabeth Amador' *'Roger Masters' *'Mildred Albain' *'Sebastian von Stroheim' *'Luke/Lakia**' *'Ron Sampson**' *'Eliza Sampson/Geminia**' *'Shawn Grizel/Shawn Grayson' *'Shade Prism**' *'Aurelius Krüger' *'Karen Ludenberg' *'Lloyd Flynn' *'Blair Turner' *'F.E.A.S.T.***' *'Adelhard "Adel" Albain*' (*) New Character in the FEAST series. (**) Sub boss (***) Final Boss. in the Case of Ron Sampson, Rock, Shade Prism and Reed, Sienna in the case of the Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD'' OVERLOAD is an update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new stages and characters, etc. ''OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. ''OVERLOAD EX adds 3-1/2-1/3-2/1-3/1-2/2-3 and more. New Characters Total: 17 *'''Melody w/Mirror Mirror *'Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder' *'Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel' *'Wilhelm Krone' *'Rock D. Snider' *'Alice von Stroheim' *'Ophelia' *'Reed**' *'Diva/Dio***' *'Cpt. Freed L. LeNoir'** *'Letizia Fan Ling/Leticia Fan Ring**' *'Deus Ex Machina'*** **'Female Deus Ex Machina/Venus'*** **'Male Deus Ex Machina/Mars***' *'Alicia B. Snider' *'Leonard "Len" Travers' *'Harmony "Hal" Albain' *'Maravilla Trio (With Joseph as the Main Player)' (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD EX '''''OVERLOAD EX is another update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new menus and music, new characters, etc. New Characters Total: 7 *'Luke White' *'Melanie Scarlet Blood***' *'Julius Caesar Aeron***' *'Valkyrie Sienna**' *'Neo Reed**' *'Agni Jill Flair' (From Dream Revolution)* *'Blake Tiberius' (From Dream Revolution, referred as Tiberius)* (*) Guest (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random Console Version characters Total: 13 *'Mondo Kitsch****' *'Ballerina****' *'Reflect (As Alice von Stroheim's alternate)' *'Cornelius L. Falcon' *'Anita S. Falcon' *'Odysseus/Grant Decker' *'Mariya Azarova' *'Isaac "Ike" Taylor (As Blake Snider's alternate)*****' *'Hellena Armstrong (As Zelda Grizel's alternate)*****' *'Leonardo "Leo" Falcon (As Gavin Albain's alternate)*****' *'Emilia (As Sienna Travers' alternate)*****' *'Maxima Firestone******' *'Genesis******' (****) Secret Boss (*****) They have different voice, attacks, but mainly similar model and structure. (******) Non playable in the Story Modes (Only Arcade or Versus and anything else Offline). Can't be used in Online like the bosses. Genesis is the final boss of the story mode. The 13 characters/alternates are unlockables. NPC *'Marcus "Mark" Holly' *'Nia Albain' *'Prof. Nastassja Bane' *'Brent LeNoir' *'Francine Travers' *'Tristan's Family' *'Troy Smith' *'Rachel Hills' *'Ophelia White' *'John Grayson' *'Sabrina Grayson' *'Yamato no Yuta' *'Mystica and Alex -The Awesome Bros.-' *'Hildy' *'Valencia' *'Sarah Milford' *'Joker' *'The Other Arcana Warriors' Mechs In Mecha Mode, you will use big mechs to fight, they're a lot more resistant but less faster than Solo Mode. When Selecting a character, there's a default mech, and some of the non-mech fighters will borrow others or brand new ones. *''Type-X Ragnarök'' *''Type-Y Ragnarök*'' *''Type-Z Ragnarök'' *''Type-Cosmos Ragnarök'' *''Type-Chaos Ragnarök'' *''Alto Striker'' *''The Beryl'' *''The Ruby'' *''Golem Trident'' *''Verde Bomb Ultra'' *''Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi'' *''Rendez-Vous'' *''Emperor's Trance'' *''Combat Glass'' *''FEAST Prototype'' *''FEAST Comet Special Form'' *''Ophelia'' *''Reed'' *''Lakia'' *''Vivid Fantasy -Pros-'' *''Vivid Fantasy -Cons-'' *''Death Fantasy'' *''Chariot Beast'' *''Amadeus'' *''Last End'' *''Last End X'' *''Malachite'' *''Diva'' *''Ultramarine'' *''Sky Rider'' *''Crimson Velvet'' *''Shade Prism Custom'' *''Angelus the Ultimate*'' *''Divine*'' *''Arche*'' *''Valkyrie Ragnarök*'' *''The World*'' *''Violet Bird*'' *''Emerald Tower*'' *''Onyx Heart Tower*'' *''Quartz*'' *''Deus Ex Machina*'' *''The Smasher*'' *''Hallbard*'' *''Razor Anita Custom*'' *''Hallbard Cornelius Custom*'' *''Megalomania Fire Stone*'' *''Judgment*'' *''Mark of The World Arc**'' *''Super Judgment**'' (*) Means Exclusive to the console version. (**) Boss only. Stages *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Restaurant La Roulette'' *''Black Strings Concerto'' *''Concerto Phase 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Outside)'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside)'' *''Casino Land'' *''Casino Land 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Military Air Show'' *''Capital's Carnival'' *''Flying Ship -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Rebel's Guild'' *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Boxing Ring -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''The Beach (Day) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Beach (Night) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''In front of the Formula Circuit -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Crusaders' Castle (When Agni and Tiberius are unlocked) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outer Space (FEAST Comet's stage/Easy Mode stage)'' *''ILLUSION ROCKET (Diva's Stage/Normal Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''DEUS base (Deus Ex Machina Stage/Random Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Sanctuary (Julius Caesar and Divine's stage/Hard Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Void Space (Arcade True Final Boss/Mondo and Ballerina Stage)*'' *''Luxendria's Modern City 2021 (WONDERLAND STAGE 1)*'' *''DARK MILLENIUM (WONDERLAND STAGE 2)*'' *''Car Station (WONDERLAND STAGE 3)*'' *''Firestone Laboratory (Maxima Firestone Stage)*'' *''Base 123456 (Genesis and Story True Final Boss Stage)*'' *''The Two Dragons Dojo (Arena Original Stage)*'' *''Rainbow Road (Mario Kart)*1'' *''Sunset City (Sunset Overdrive)*2'' *''Junkyard (Twisted Metal Black)*3'' (*) Exclusive to the Console Version. #Exclusive to Nintendo #Exclusive to Xbox #Exclusive to Playstation Themes All These are Imaginary and not real! *''Judgement Alternis (Sienna's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Black Cat Knight ''(Blake's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''B.E.A.U.T.Y. ''(Zelda's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Running and Running ''(Gavin's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Phenomena Intervention ''(Rose's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Battle! Nathan ''(Nathan's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''White Devil ''(Lakia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Glory of Might! ''(Roger's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Kiss the Poison ''(Ameth's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Undead Finale ''(Ron's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Chess Pieces ''(Mildred's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Domino ni Domani ''(Sebastian's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Hungry! Hungry! HUNGRY! ''(Shawn's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''King Emperor ''(Aurelius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Third Empress ''(Karen's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Magician's Dark ''(Lloyd's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The B Priestess ''(Blair's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Whisperer of Imperial ''(Shade Prism's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Wall of the Dead ''(Eliza's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Lady of Mirage ''(Melody's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Magic hands... ''(Rock's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Assassin's Mirror ''(Alice's and Reflect's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Masquerade ''(Jazz's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Blood Sport ''(Hiro's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Mutation ''(Wilhelm's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Black Angel ''(Ophelia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Against the Destiny ''(Feast Comet theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Death Sign ''(Diva theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''CAPTAIN FREED ''(Freed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Her Name is Letizia ''(Letizia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Venus want a peaceful Life... ''(Venus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''M.A.R.S. ''(Mars' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Rock it ''(Reed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Just Blaze ''(Adelhard's theme) *''Legacy. ''(Alicia's theme) *''Go... Lyric! ''(Leonard's theme) *''Harmony Star ''(Harmony's theme) *''Fever-X ''(Maravilla Trio theme) *''Slum No. 17 ''(Melanie's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Holy Heaven ''(Julius Caesar's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Divine ''(Divine's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Force of Destruction ''(Valkyrie Sienna and Neo Reed's theme) *''Crusaders theme -Part 1- ''(Tiberius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Crusaders theme -Part 2- ''(Agni's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The World ''(Mondo's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Legend of Arcana ''(Ballerina's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Time to Fly ''(Cornelius' theme) *''The Razor of Armageddon (Anita's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Speedy Beats (Mariya's theme) *''Amnesia of Noble Birth ''(Odysseus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Fire Stone ''(Maxima's theme) *''End of Eternity ''(Final Boss theme/Mirror match theme) *''Judgment ''(Genesis' theme) *''Ragnarok's Revolution ''(Sienna vs. Blake's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Conclusion ''(Wilhelm vs. Gavin vs. Aurelius theme) *''Double Standard ''(Nathan vs. Sienna theme) More to come.... Other details In order of Character list *Final boss for Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva. *Final boss for Ron Sampson, Julius Caesar Phase 1, Rock, Divine, F.E.A.S.T. *Luke/Lakia and Ophelia lost their sub-boss Status in OVERLOAD, but return before the Julius Caesar battle in OVERLOAD EX. *Shade Prism is Sub Boss for Snider Family characters (Plus Jazz) since OVERLOAD EX. *Ron Sampson Lost his sub-boss status in OVERLOAD EX. *Eliza Lost her sub-boss status after OVERLOAD, but not Geminia. *Final boss without any conditions. Or in Easy Difficulty. (1-3) Comet *Reed is the only Sub-boss aside of Freed and Letizia. Without any conditions. *Final Boss with more than 5 perfects or in Normal difficulty. (4-6) Diva *Freed must be fought after a Fantastic Combo as many battles as it can. *Letizia must be fought if having enough perfects, al least 4. *The Female and Male versions of Deus Ex Machina are fought in random. Final Boss with more than 7 Fantastic Combos. (Difficulty 4-8) *Melanie is Julius Caesar's Final boss. *Final boss with more than 9 perfects or 11 Fantastic Combo. In Hard Difficulty. (7-10) Caesar *Valkyrie Sienna and Neo Reed are hidden characters. *Mondo and Ballerina are fought when the player ends the 30 trial mode or the 3-3 team mode. (Normal Difficulty to above) *Agni and Tiberius are unlocked after fighting both in the 2-2 mode. *Conditions for unlocking the console exclusive characters: **Reflect = End the game with every alternate character. **Cornelius = End the game with any Wonderland character in Normal. **Anita = End the game with any character debuted in Part 2 in Hard. **Mariya = End the game with any of the Sub-bosses on Easy. **Odysseus = End the game with any of the bosses. **Ike = End the Story Mode at Ragnarok's Revolution. **Hellena = End the Story Mode at Legend of Arcana. **Leonardo = End the Story Mode at Cipher. **Emilia = End the Story Mode at Feast of Destruction. **Bosses ***FEAST Comet = End at Easy Mode ***Diva = End at Normal Mode ***Julius Caesar = End at Hard Mode ***Deus Ex Machina (Both) = End with at least 7 perfects. ***Melanie = End the game with any starter character. ***Mondo = End the game as any male character. ***Ballerina = End the game as any female character. ***Maxima = End the entire Story Mode or at Very Hard mode. ***Neo Reed = End the game as the trio: Blake-Reed-Rock ***Valkyrie Sienna = End the game as the trio: Sienna-Melanie-Jonathan ***Agni = End the game with Rose-Mildred-Lloyd or Cornelius (Redheads team) ***Tiberius = End the game with Blake-Odysseus and Luke. ***Genesis = Complete the game at 101% Covers Playstation 4 Ver. Playstation 3 Ver. Playstation Vita Ver. Nintendo Wii U Ver. Nintendo 3DS Ver. Xbox One Ver. Xbox 360 Ver. Exclusive Features Playstation 4, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita *Cross Play between the three. *Mariya Azarova and Odysseus Unlocked after installing the game. *Jazz's Quartz Unlocked after installing the game. Xbox One and Xbox 360 *Cornelius L. Falcon and Reflect Unlocked after installing the game. *Odysseus' Emerald Tower Unlocked after installing the game. *Generates a Code to unlock features in the PC Version of ''Feast of the Black Strings. Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS *Anita Falcon and Maxima Firestone Unlocked after installing the game. *Letizia's Violet Bird Unlocked after installing the game *Amiibo compatibility (Nintendo Only Characters, Plus Mario Series Amiibo) Pre-Order Bonus All consoles *Code for the Arcana Warriors video game. *Card set with the 22 Arcana Warriors plus Ballerina. Playstation Consoles *Poster with the Type-Chaos Ragnarök and The Ruby. (Lovers) Xbox Consoles *Poster with The Beryl and Alto Striker. (Agents) Nintendo Consoles *Poster with the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök and Golem Trident. (Siblings) Trivia *The story mode will be descompressed for avoiding spoilers, despite some characters are late arrival spoilers by their own. *The only events that will override a song during an Divine Finale. are the final canon fights. And the following duels: **Sienna vs. FEAST **Blake vs. Diva **Freed or Zelda vs. Deus Ex Machina Mars **Gavin or Rose vs. Deus Ex Machina Venus **Nathan or Sienna vs. Julius Caesar Aeron **The Entire band plus Melanie vs. Maxima **Blake or Shade Prism vs. Rock **Gavin or Aurelius vs. Wilhelm **Jazz vs. Eliza vs. Sienna or viceversas **Adelhard vs. the band **Ophelia vs. Lakia or Viceversa. **Sienna or Blake vs. Agni or Tiberius and viceversa **Ballerina vs. Mondo and viceversa *Adelhard is the Poster boy of Fight It Out, and he's the lead character of almost What if... sections. (With the exception of The Midnight Knight ''which has the lead character Mondo, and the other stories arcs.) *Also the same case as ''Music Road, The console Version of this game will be not released in Japan, unless if a company is interested to localize it. *This is the first game in the series with guest related things. Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:"T" rated Category:Fighting Games